Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 22nd, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on February 22nd, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting of the senate to order. We will start this a recap of last week. Councillor Zanbor, please explain the......useless trial. Zanbor Emerson: We had a trial. A verdict was passed. It was ignored. I am disappointed in all of you. Damon Halliwell: Commander, your mess up report. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. We tracked the demon hunter down. Primary Objective was completed. Alehcmist tome recovered... However, secondary objective, incomplete, Demon Hunter known as the Night Haunter, still at large. Searching to begin soon. He'll be found, sir. Will that be all, sir? Verus Baelheit: Commander, What of the demon? This... Banehollow? Vanidicus Alexander: Demon terminated. We fought him well, minor casualties. Verus Baelheit: No one will hold this against you, Commander. You accomplished your primary objective. Tammini Silverspark: Statement of Archmage Baelheit countered by facial expression of Chancellor. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir.. I'll do better nex' time regardless. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Commander. I remind the Senate that this Council will not tolerate any undue disturbance at any time. Damon Halliwell: Would anyone like to recap about the artifact mission? Kira, thank you. The floor is yours. Kira Dawnsorrow: Routinely, I'd like to say welcome to the Senate to our newest colleagues. This week on Wednesday we were taken to Felwood to obtain one of three artifacts needed to be destroyed. We obtained said artifact, though were ambushed by our fellow elves who were actually on disguises of the saytr that occupy regions of the Felwood. Either way, we fought to obtain the artifact, and we voted on destroying it or saving it for research. The vote was to destroy it, but to my knowledge said artifact has not been destroyed. That's all I have on that. Vanidicus Alexander: Where is the artifact now? Damon Halliwell: Thank you, Kira. Arranax DeVin: The vaults. Well warded. Damon Halliwell: We now move on to this week’s events. Counciller Silverspark, the floor is yours. Tammini Silverspark: Would like to reiterate sentiments of Miss Frostheart, namely, appreciation of new members. And to returning Miss Weaver. Now, to proceed to business at hand, will be hosting lesson on school of transmutation tomorrow. Location to be announced via signet rings. Will be practicing spells from across the school. Therefore, come with open imagination. Also, erm, attendance constitutes waiving rights to damages ensuing from polymorph mishaps. Yield the floor. Damon Halliwell: Councillor Zanbor, your event please. Zanbor Emerson: I have received reports of a smuggling operation in the Underbelly. We have been tasked with removing the people responsible. More information will be given out in the coming days. Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Mister Durthan. Please take the Floor regarding your Lesson. Matiff Durthan: For little more than two years now I've been researching the topic of Ascendants. Specifically pertaining to elemental ascendancy. This coming Thursday, I will be hosting a class on my findings. The location is still up in the air for now, but I ask that all attend for a truly interesting topic. All are welcome to attend. If the Council wishes to see be beforehand pertaining to my findings, I am more than happy to meet with them and answer any questions they have before the class. Damon Halliwell: Thank you dismissed. Vincent the floor is yours. Vincent Khalarest: The Violet Eye has come into revelation that our forces in Eastern Kingdoms is being threatened. I advise you all to keep an eye on your message Boards and Calendars...I will brief you on the threat at a later time. Commander....I am going to need your Battle mages are their finest. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. After the find of the last artifact I have been looking the other two. I believe one to be inside the corrupt forest in the Blasted Lands. This week I shall lead another group to look for it. Once again I hope to be able to rely on your support. That concludes the events for next week. We now offer the floor to our gnomish friends who wished to speak to us. Verus Baelheit: The floor if yours, Miss Gearjack. Rayleigh Gearjack: Right, my name's Rayleigh Gearjack, I hold the title of Trade Baroness. In three days, I am opening an outpost in the Silverpine Forest. It is primarily going to be a trading outpost slash black market of sorts. The reason I wish to bring it to the attention of the Senate - is I'm aware many orders such as yours have enemiesand problems. My outpost is designed to be a sanctuary for negotiation as well. A place where someone can meet with their enemies, negotiate, and not have anyone holding all the cards or the threat of knives or weapons under the table. We have security cautions in place for such events, we have storage facilities for goods someone may need protected, and so forth. Verus Baelheit: Fascinating, but to what purpose does an undermarket dealership apply to us? Rayleigh Gearjack: I'''t was more of the offer of a place of negotiation if ever needed. It is, similar to the Tavern Hidden in the Mists, might I add. '''Tammini Silverspark: Miss Gearjack, in point of facts, are goods being sold legal? Rayleigh Gearjack: Yes. They're just not easy to get. Arranax DeVin: Why would I want to sit down and chat with my enemies? Tallera Weaver: I say we officially vote not to allow support, then do it anyway. Rayleigh Gearjack: Why would you want your enemies to be able to hold the cards in a meeting place or set a trap? We have an anti-magic barrier there, shotgun turrets, and so forth. If you wish to know more in-depth about us, I can be contacted on a personal basis via the postal service of Stormwind - I check twice a week. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Miss Gearjack, for your Information. You are dismissed. Lora Raventhorne: I liked her. Arranax DeVin: I'll need to look into it. Damon Halliwell: Kira the floor is yours. Kira Dawnsorrow: Hello everyone! So, a few times I've brought up the case of the Necromancer in the ruins of Kharazahn! It hasn't come of time to strike yet, but in recent events it's been possible to sabotage many of the necromancer's plans to chase out the majority ofthe army out and be forced to sit in outside of the ruins. The good news is, this gives us an advantage to take out what we can of the numbers... The bad news is, with this, the undead have been slaughtering even more civilians... and with that if we don't act soon, we will have twice as many as we would like. As soon as it is possible, we need to clean up the outskirts of the ruins and prepare to infiltrate into the citadel. I suggest the necromancer be Killed on Sight, but I will leave that to our councilors to decide. Any questions? Aithnea Escol: Is there some report I can read somewhere on this necromancer? I remember it vaguely from las... Oh hello... ahem... last time. Like how did he get in, why hasn't he been rooted yet, which army, what type of pie does he/she/it like... details like that. Kira Dawnsorrow: The details will be posted as soon as possible for all members of the senate to investigate. The reason for this to be a big deal is as follows: The necromancer's goal is to take Stormwind into the control of the Forsaken. Karazahn -is- in fact Kirin Tor property, and it being taken especially by such a heretic, it is our job to reclaim it and put a stop to the Necromancer's works. The story as far as how she got there, well...easy. She killed her way into it. Yes? Ralph Eastmund: '''This.. Necromancer, is within the ruins yes? And his army is supposedly killing citizens, so this would mean he was attacking Darkshire currently, yes? We should then presume that the ogre forces in the local regions have been wiped out. '''Tammini Silverspark: Possibly only attacking local travellers. Aithnea Escol: '''Or did people start repopulating the town at the base or something? '''Kira Dawnsorrow: Yes, Darkshire has recently been victim to the small attacks from the small line of scourge. Ralph Eastmund: Darkshire, has been under attack for a long time. Kira Dawnsorrow: This army is not just killing the citizens, but also raising them. Ralph Eastmund: A lot longer than his Necromancer has been around. Another thing is, why hasn't Stormwind been alerted? Kira Dawnsorrow: They said it wasn't a 'big deal'. Ralph Eastmund: Bullshit. Aithnea Escol: Or did Stormwind be all like, It's the Kirin Tor's Problem... they can deal with it since they own the tower... Kira Dawnsorrow: Exactly what they said. Ralph Eastmund: Bullshit. You didn't tell them squat, I'm almost sure of it. Tammini Silverspark: Reminder to use due decorum when addressing speaker. Lora Raventhorne: Can there be actual, constructive discourse? Kira Dawnsorrow: I tried my best. Even so, we have someone who could attempt to voice my concern once again. I only hope he will assist me in the feat of obtaining help from Stormwind. Otherwise, that concludes my report. Damon Halliwell: Enough, thank you. Dismissed. Next is I invite a member of the church to speak to us...I would ask you all to show respect but I know you will all tell me to fuck myself. Zanbor Emerson: Decorum people. Please... Elyona Gaius: Good evening. I'm Elyona Gaius. I'm here on my own desire, first of all. I was not sent or placed here by anyone. So I'll begin with bluntly speaking. I'd like to be positioned here to offer any services to any magi that may at all be faithful, wantwedding services, funeral services, or confessions. I am not here to convince anyone to follow the Light. I am not here to speak politics, or beg you to join a military action. I've never been part of crusades or holy ...leagues. I'm here to assist in starting good relationships with the Church. As a friendship. I am also not here to spy, learn secrets. The House I come from is House Ravenshadow, a known mage home, and I have a great deal of respect for the arcane arts. I am also able to do those sorts of services, and would be happy to. I'll take any questions of course. Gehlnarine Liridian: I would speak on her behalf before discussion on the matter is opened. If I may. Elyona Gaius: I'm known as a Bishop, but I'll admit, it isn't the title chosen, and I would not ask to be called anything such. Elyona, Ely is fine. Yes-- Senior Magus Liridian? Gehlnarine Liridian: If the Senate would recognize me...I would step forward and speak a few words on our guest's behalf. Damon Halliwell: Very well. Gehlnarine Liridian: Before I came to the Senate, I was first and foremost the Court Wizard to House Ravenshadow: the house that our guest is a part of. She is the daughter of Chaori Ravenshadow and the niece of Hellissa Brisby. I know these people. And I know Elyona. Many of you know that I have a distate for the Light worshippers and tend to agree with Councillor DeVin on opinions in that arena. However, I can tell you now that Miss Gaius is not an ordinary 'Bishop' or 'light worshipper.' She does not serve to further political agendas. Her goal, first and foremost, is to help people. I merely wished to vouch for this woman and tell you all that I trust this woman implicitly. That is all. Thank you. Elyona Gaius: Thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: Miss Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: Yes... Are you acting on your own goodwill or in representation of another organization? In coming here, that is. Elyona Gaius: I asked to be placed here, this is what I wanted. I do represent the Church, if that's what you meant, though, I apologize if I misunderstood! Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Miss. Raventhorne. Mrs. Escol. Aithnea Escol: The Kirin Tor have in the past, been forced to undertake actions which many light worshippers did not agree to. Case in point I still catch hell from the church over the Dalaranian Purge... needed to be done, people were killed, in some senses people caught shit for it. If such a drastic decision needed making again, hypothetically speaking, where would your houses opinion or allegiance stand? Elyona Gaius: I am not here to be involved in what is Kirin Tor business. It is none of my concern as to how the city does its business. I am only here for the spiritual needs that may be in the city. As for my house, you would have to speak to Lady Brisby or Lady Ravenshadow about that. I am not a voting member of House Ravenshadow. Aithnea Escol: Follow up question? If you are not here to be involved in our business, and don’t have concern for how the city conducts business, how do you expect to establish relations? Elyona Gaius: Very good question. I'll answer the best I can. If I were allowed to be stationed here, I would be listening to the rules of the city. I am not in a position to vote, speak out against, or disobey the rules. So I would be here as a spiritual guide, a citizen. What you are asking is more for politics, if I may be honest. I want a relationship with the people, with each of you. To have someone to trust and listen to your issues. But I'm not here to tell you how to run the city. Lora Raventhorne: Let it stay that way. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mrs. Escol. Lady Khalarest. Shyre Khalarest: '''Miss Ely, you are a Bishop. In my experience, Bishops tend to be the.. spiritual head, of sorts, of a certain area.. Moorwhelp, for example, is Bishop of Stormwind. That being said, Where exactly are YOU bishop of, dear? '''Kira Dawnsorrow: Kul Tiras. Matiff and I witnessed the ceremony. Elyona Gaius: That's what I'm asking you. If I may be stationed here, as Kul Tiras is rather protected already with Bishop Allrick. Arranax DeVin: ... so you want to be bishop of Dalaran? Shyre Khalarest: So, you are asking our permission to become the Bishop of Dalaran then? Elyona Gaius: Yes. In short, that is what I am asking. I didn't mean to skirt around the issue, I apologize. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Lady Khalarest. Battlemage Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: You come here as a friend. I can respect that. I'm a man of the Light myself. I go to church on Sundays an' I've been doing so for over twenty years. But since coming to Dalaran. I have not been blind. The Eye of Dalaran is open an' all that. You come here as a friend but in your past you've been a scarlet! Married to a leader of it. Does the Scarlet crusade trust the magi? I've seen a man dragged off in chains by them! What with the church efforts against us recently, can you really say, with honest in your heart, that just your very presence here won' open up the door for MORE church sanctified spying on us to open up? Tammini Silverspark: Pre-emptive reminder to maintain decorum. Elyona Gaius: If you know that much, then you'd know that I was sold to the Scarlets, by a previous group that wished their city to be attacked. I was sixteen when I was married to a man in his fifties, beaten, branded and raped. I have no love for the Scarlet Crusade. I was sold off by that awful rogue. The people that were living in Pyrewood. I lived in a -nightmare-. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Battle-Mage Alexander. Lord Khalarest. Gehlnarine Liridian: All due respect, Vincent....you've been accepted among us....despite your past. Vincent Khalarest: My concern does not lie with the past. Zanbor Emerson: Vincent, your question please. Vincent Khalarest: But of the present...The Church is at war. Moorwhelp and the Archbishop are at each other’s throats...The Council of Bishops is filled with corruption, the Archbishop has power over you...which means his influence will then extend into Dalaran...on top of that the Church attempted to Infiltrate the Kirin Tor many times...calling us heathens, and heretics... Why should we allow the Church anywhere in this city? Elyona Gaius: A good question, again. I'm not part of their war, though. Nor will I take place in it regardless if asked. I'd rather be stripped of Bishop titles than to be dragged in the mess that they are doing. I'm not a Bishop because I wanted a pretty title or pretend power over people. I'm a Priestess because I want to help people, give services, heal. The same reason I came to you as Ely, not Bishop Gaius. It matters little to me. I am here to be a friend. Vincent Khalarest: Why do you have to have a Bishop? Why can we not have just a priest or Abbot? Zanbor Emerson: No follow ups. We are short on time. Tammini Silverspark: And high on tension. Vincent Khalarest: Scratch that. Elyona Gaius: If that's what you want me to be, then that's what I'll be, but thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Thank you, Lord Khalarest. Archmage Silverspark. '''Lora Raventhorne: I believe this woman has been hounded enough... Ashelara Starshadow: I agree. Tammini Silverspark: Bishop, appreciate humbleness in requesting station. If appointed to requested rank, would be able to (1) present concerns and interests of Dalaran to the College of Canons or Council of Bishops? And (2), would agree to oversight by Magus Senate in your duties, at least until credibility established? Elyona Gaius: I suppose all concerns would be relayed to the Council of Bishops if you had any. I'd bring them to The Archbishop for you if you wanted. And I'd be happy to have someone watching me. Tammini Silverspark: Appreciate clarification. Elyona Gaius: I'm here to be the person that goes and speaks to the Archbishop on the city's behalf if you wish it. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Councilor Silverspark. Archmage Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: A final question. Perhaps a belated one, but all too necessary. Freedom of religion is one of the most important guarantees granted by Dalaran. A part of me still holds concerns that an Established Bishophood would serve to subvert that goal in some way. Elyona Gaius: Freedom of religion is also very important to me. I'm not here to convert anyone, or make anyone feel like what they believe in is wrong. We live in a beautiful diverse world, and all walks of life- all paths are able to be right at the same time. I would never seek to disrupt anyone's lifestype. I'm here for those that wish me to be here, and little more than another citizen for those who don't. Verus Baelheit: I see. Thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. Mrs. Escol, you may ask your question, but please be brief. Aithnea Escol: Would you and anyone you wish to have stationed in Dalaran be willing to relinquish a most revered item so a Kirin Tor Representative of the Divination school could be sure... that no foul play was going on? Elyona Gaius: If that's what you wish, of course. Damon Halliwell: Thank you for speaking. Elyona Gaius: Thank you for having me. I am sorry to take up so much time. Damon Halliwell: We will now put this to a vote. Councillor Zanbor..if you will. Zanbor Emerson: We will now vote on the motion before us. We will be voting on two motions. First vote is to decide whether Bishop Elyona is allowed to stay in the city and operate in her position as a priest of the Church. The second will be if we recognize her and support her as Bishop of Dalaran in the Council of Bishops. We will now vote on motion one. When I call your name vote aye, nay, or abstain. Zanbor Emerson: The motion passes. Eighteen ayes, five nays, one abstention. Zanbor Emerson: Four ayes, Fifteen nays, Five abstentions. The motion fails. Chancellor, I defer to you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Elyona, you’re dismissed. Elyona Gaius: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Miss Lora Raventhorne, please address this Council. Lora Raventhorne: Aye? Verus Baelheit: Lora. Your continued service and dedication to the Kirin Tor has been noted and appriciated. Henceforth, we have seen fit to bestow upon you the Title of Colleague. Congratulations. Dismissed. Miss Alcuni-Erehn, Please address this Council. If someone could help her. CarlIa Alcuni-Erehn: Which way is he? Verus Baelheit: Right here, Miss Alcuni-Erehn. Shyre Khalarest: '''Face me.. '''Aithnea Escol: She's blind... Verus Baelheit: For your service and dedication, and commitment to the Kirin Tor and nation of Dalaran, I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you elevation to Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations. CarlIa Alcuni-Erehn: Thank you Archmage. Verus Baelheit: Mister Fairthorne, please address this Senate. Mister Fairthorne, you continue to prove yourself as a dedicated and loyal Mage of Dalaran, worthy of your station. Henceforth, you shall be known as 'Senator Beauwitt Fairthorne.’ Congratulations. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Thank you, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: May you serve with distinction, Mister Fairthorne. Dismissed. Mister Durthan. Please step forward. Mister Durthan, You continue to prove yourself as a faithful Colleague of our Senate and a respected man of the Kirin Tor. May you continue to show your distinction as a Senator of our Magus Senate. Congratulations to you. Matiff Durthan: Thank you, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: Serve with Honor. Dismissed. Miss Kira Frostheart, Please step forward. Kira Dawnsorrow: Hi! Verus Baelheit: Miss Frostheart, You have done well to prove yourself as dedicated a Magi and loyal a Colleague one could have. You are hereby granted elevation to Senior Magus rank. Congratulations. Kira Dawnsorrow: Yay! Thank you! Verus Baelheit: Mister Liridian. Please step forward. Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Of course, Archmage Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: Mister Liridian, You have served this Senate with distinction and pride, Ever will we be proud to Call you Colleague, and should you accept, for this is no order, We would grant you the title of Archmage. What say you? Gehlnarine Liridian: I am proud to accept such a title and will serve Dalaran with pride. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Archmage Liridian. You are dismissed. Gehlnarine Liridian: My thanks. Verus Baelheit: Mister Vanidicus Alexander. Please step forward. Mister Alexander, your own skill as a Battlemage has been matched only by the dedication you have served this Senate. I have no reservations whatsoever in offering you the position of Archmage. Vanidicus Alexander: I only desire continued service, I accept. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Mage-Commander. Dismissed. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir. Verus Baelheit: Mr. and Mrs. Khalarest. Please step forward. Colleagues. Both of you have shown a great individual progression as Magi and fine additions to this Senate. Because of this, this Senate sees fit to bestow upon the pair of you the titles of Archmage, should you accept. Shyre Khalarest: I accept. Vincent Khalarest: I do. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Archmagi, Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: With that I finally close this very long meeting and remind the Inner-council that we are not done yet. All: To Protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes